Inerting systems are used on board aircraft to reduce the volatility of fuel tanks. One type of inerting system, the On-Board Gas Generation System (OBIGGS), is used in aircraft to provide a gas with higher nitrogen levels and lower oxygen levels than ambient air to the head space of fuel tanks. OBIGGS and other inerting systems often require air input within a specific temperature range.
Heat exchangers may be used to transfer heat between fluids. Various types of heat exchangers are known, including cross-flow, counter-flow, plate-and-pin, plate-shell, and others. In a cross-flow heat exchanger, the fluids travel roughly perpendicular to one another through the exchanger.